Tryggr Lang
Tryggr Lang is a free safety for the Fargo Axemen. Biography Tryggr Lang was born and raised in the streets of Detroit, known for being a blue collar hard-working city where strength and determination are the most important traits. Due to the meanstreak and violent side he sported, he loved to fight any chance he got, to test his strength and skill against others. Deciding to put these in a better controlled environment, the jackal turned to the sport of football, seeing it as the perfect place for someone like himself. Using his small size and good hands, he chose to play defense in the secondary, finding himself fitting in at the free safety position where he could do all the hard hitting he wanted while also disrupting passes and making big plays. After a fairly successful high school career, he went on to attend the Canine College of Michigan to continue playing the game he loved. Through playing the game, Tryggr was able to keep his sadistic desires in check, and learned to control his anger to help his team win games. Though he still can be somewhat of a loose cannon on the field despite his best efforts, off the field he has more of a reserved personality. After how much the game has helped keep him out of trouble and off the streets, he hopes to give back to the community and help share his love of football with others who look to get in the game. Throws: Right Interview If you asked your back / safety, "What do you do in your free time?" how would they respond? "Well, I love to fight and train in martial arts, it helps keep my anger controlled when I'm not playing football and keeps my body in peak physical shape. I also like jogging around to help work on my stamina and speed. Other than that, maybe relax around the house to let my body recover." Football players sign contracts with teams to get paid millions of dollars. When your player is signed to a team, are they going to care more about security (staying on a team longer) or money (earning the big $$$) in their contract offer? Tryggr would be more focused on playing the game, even if it were for free. So long-term security with a team would be more important to him. There are many species in this world. Is your player's species known for their strength? If not, how is your player different? ''' Tryggr is more based around speed and strength himself. Overall I believe jackals also rely on speed, since they're canines. So I think they go hand-in-hand well. '''What is your player doing in the off-season to improve their chances of being drafted higher? Tryggr is in the gym, working hard on his strength to make sure he's ready for the big time and staying sharp. Contract Info Statistics Individual Current Season: Win-Loss Record Total Record: 9-8 Playoffs: 0-1 Regular Season: 9-7 Category:Safeties Category:Canines Category:Jackal Category:Fargo